Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted
Elan Neve Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted is the main character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She is 20 years old, and has the ability of Vulnerability Linked Power Absorption. Using it, she has taken the abilities of telepathy, enhanced speed, electrokinesis and telekinesis. She comes originally from the fictional suburb of Courtney Park in Bath, England but now lives in Washington DC. She is married to Danny Maxxted, and has a daughter named Rhi and a son named Ollie. She has one younger brother, Dann. She currently works as a waitress at Basil's Pizzeria. Appearance Elan is average height for her age and medium build. Her hair at medium length, and is naturally dark but she colours it bright red. Her eyes are dark green and are her most striking feature. Her younger brother Dann also has the same eyes, as does their mother Anna Vaughan and Elan's daughter, Rhi. Her choice in clothes is usually quite simple - various t-shirts and blouses combined with jeans or short skirts. She has begun wearing gloves as an extra precaution against her ability. Personality Elan is very passionate and stubborn. She was originally cheerful and social, but has darkened slightly due to her memories of the explosion timeline. She cares very much about other evolved humans, and wants to save and protect them. She detests any who persecute or use them, such as the government in the other timeline, or the Primatech Company. She's highly protective of her loved ones. She's very willing to lead, finding that this comes naturally to her, and she takes both responsibility and blame easily. Home Elan currently lives with her husband Danny and their daughter and son in Danny's apartment in Washington DC. They have discussed searching for a larger home a few times, but have done little about it. During the explosion timeline, she lived with her husband, brother, daughter and mother in a large new house on the outskirts of New York City. They bought this place a year after the explosion. Abilities Elan's core ability is a multiple ability, Vulnerability-Linked Power Absorption. This enables her to steal an ability upon contact, when it is vulnerable. The vulnerabilities include the original owner not wanting the ability, feeling that he or she doesn't deserve the ability, dying, or going to die within an hour, even if not physically dying yet. The only conditions she knows about are the last 2, and she sometimes experiences a "hunger" to take abilities, similar to the one associated with intuitive aptitude. She also learned that she inherited her core ability from her estranged biological father, whom she hates. For these reasons, she afterwards had her core ability blocked, so that she could no longer use it but could still access the secondary abilities she had taken. However, this block became ineffective when time was altered, and she can find no way to have it remade. She's learning to cope with her ability instead. She has taken 4 abilities with this. She previously had more, but has given these back to those who had them originally. She now possesses: *Telepathy - she took this from a man who hated it because of what it revealed to him. However she doesn't know this. *Enhanced Speed - she took this from an agent she killed when she escaped from Primatech Company in Hartsdale, New York. *Electrokinesis - she took this from a Primatech agent she killed when they raided her family home, targeting her brother. *Telekinesis - she took this from a childhood friend of her brother's, named Matthew, minutes before he was fatally shot by government agents. This only occurred in the explosion timeline, but she still has the ability because of the effects of panmnesia upon her. Family *Adoptive parents - the Greenes *Adoptive aunt and uncle who live in New York *Biological mother - Anna Vaughan *Biological father - Christopher Reist *Biological younger brother -Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Husband - Danny Maxxted *Daughter - Rhiannon Maxxted *Son - Oliver Maxxted Resistance During the explosion timeline, Elan became a member of the Resistance, those attempting to resist the American government and fight for the rights and safety of evolved humans in America. She was originally just a cell member, but then she was given leadership of the cell, and afterwards given leadership of the entire Resistance. However, she still led her own cell. The members of this cell have been: *"James Martin" *"Keira" *David Stevens *Lola Sanchez *Mark Hawkins *Lily Stevens History Elan was raised by her birth mother alone, her father having left before she was born. He reappeared when she was 5, and they were a true family for a while, until he left again upon hearing of her mother's second pregnancy. Anna Vaughan was devastated by this, and began neglecting her children. She also drank heavily, and would sometimes physically abuse them when drunk. Elan had to take care of her baby brother on her own. However, this did create an extremely strong bond between the 2. They were taken into care when she was 8, and adopted shortly afterwards by the Greenes, growing up in Courtney Park. Elan manifested when she was 18 years old, and began to hear voices, which she eventually realised were people's thoughts. Freaked out by this, she decided to leave and go to stay with her adoptive aunt and uncle in New York. There, she was captured by Primatech, escaped, and learned what her real ability was, also learning that her brother Dann is an empath. When she escaped from Primatech, she met Pippy Maxxted and Gabriel Gray. She also met Daniel Deveaux in New York, and he told her of the explosion which had been predicted to happen within a month. She, he and a few others tried to stop the explosion, but Elan was afterwards convinced by her future self not to be at Kirby Plaza that day. The day after, she ran to Washington to meet Danny Maxxted, who'd been her husband in the previous timeline. Like several others, she was finding that she could remember the other timeline perfectly. She also now had a daughter. After she reunited with Danny, he showed her a precognitive sketch he'd made, which led her to Los Angeles. She met Lola and Mark there. Mark was dying, from some unknown reason. Elan tried to help him, but instead accidentally absorbed his ability. Horrified that her core ability was back, and realising that this confirmed his death, she simply fled. However, after she learned that their father had absorbed all of her brother's abilities, her opinion on the return of her core ability changed. She used it to steal all of Reist's abilities from him in return, also attempting to kill him in the process, believing that she'd been successful. She and Danny Maxxted also become engaged. When trying to explain this to her adoptive parents, Elan was forced to admit her abilities to them. They were shocked at first, but eventually accepted it all. Several weeks passed, until she learned, guided by Lily's use of limited narration, that she could use ability negativity to remove her stolen abilities. She returned Dann's abilities to him, and afterwards did the same to Mark and Lola. She also determined to fight Primatech, due to Reist, the Company's prior plans to let the explosion happen, and Lily's abduction. She, David, James and Eve attacked the Company, trying to destroy them. However, during the raid, she was mysteriously teleported out with David. A few weeks afterwards, she was contacted again by David, who told her he'd learned of information they could use to harm the Company. She tried to discourage him, worried over what had happened last time, but she eventually followed him since Dann had warned her that they'd all be in mortal danger otherwise. They broke into the Hartsdale building, and learned of a trap set for James and Eve, then ran to save their friends. However, this was in truth the real trap, and Elan, James and David were all killed by a target with induced radioactivity. Their bodies were too severely damaged for any revival attempts to be successful. However, they were all saved when Dann and Lily time-travelled back and augmented Eve's energy absorption until she could save them all and not just herself. When visiting her brother Dann in New York one day, she noticed a series of paintings he'd made, led by a series of precognitive dreams. They were all portraying the death of Danny's sister, Pippy, and by the method it seemed she'd be killed by Sylar. Elan decided to try to save Pippy by killing Sylar, and asked her brother to locate him for her, then ran to that location, in Mexico. However, her attacks were absorbed by Teagan Niall, and she then hesitated when the woman explained that Sylar was her brother. It inevitably reminded her of her own protectiveness over Dann, and she eventually left without killing him. About a month afterwards, she learned of Reist's survival, when she met him again on the eve of her wedding to Danny, during the rehearsal. She and Maxxted were married at Central Park Boathouse, and during the reception Elan told her husband that she was pregnant again. Because of this pregnancy, she chose not to join the others on their raid to attempt to destroy the virus Primatech possessed. Her son Oliver Maxxted was born in the summer, on the same day as John Banks. A few months afterwards, Lola informed her that she'd one day noticed a strange man who acted as if he suspected her of something. Her first instinct was that he somehow knew that she had abilities, which was the truth. Over the passing weeks, Lola and Mark were repetitively attacked by him using oneiric reality manipulation. Elan used her telepathy to overcome the mental blocks preventing Lola from identifying the man, which then let her locate him. The three confronted him and Elan killed him. However, the group he was a member of - the Chasers - attacked during Mark and Lola's wedding. Lola then expressed a desire to deal with this group once and for all. They discovered their locations and defeated them, Elan killing one with her electricity and another with her telekinesis. Explosion Timeline History Elan had attempted to stop the explosion, but failed. She only survived by reflexively running out of it's way. Afterwards, hearing that other evolved humans were being persecuted and imprisoned, she begun to fight back against the government. This increased after she found out that they had captured and killed her brother. Going to ask Pippy and Gabriel for help, she met Pippy's younger brother, Danny. She went through a very dark time, culminating in murdering the President in an attempted kamikaze strike and also destroying the Oval Office and a large portion of the White House, which she again survived by reflexive use of her abilities. Danny found her and helped her through this, also healing her radiation poisoning, and they began a relationship. During this time she met her estranged father, Christopher Reist, again. She learned that she'd inherited her core ability from him, and this led her to have it blocked. She joined the Resistance, taking part in many prison raids. She also travelled back in time to save her brother, aided by Peter Petrelli. Some time after returning to the present, Dann began to have recurring precognitive dreams regarding a certain woman, whom he didn't recognise. Elan decided to meet this woman. From her thoughts, Elan identified her as their mother, and learned that her previous breakdown had been caused by Elan's father stealing her abilities. Anna committed suicide before Elan could realise her intentions and prevent her. However, Danny afterwards found her body and revived her, and the family started to repair itself. During her pregnancy, Elan had stopped working for the Resistance. She restarted after Rhi's birth, now leader of the cell, but had determined not to be a killer anymore. This resolve was tested and ultimately broken as the Resistance suffered heavy losses and the raids became more and more intense. Eventually the losses became so severe that the remaining members chose to organise a multi-cell raid on Yellowgate Prison Complex, the prison used to hold captured Resistance members before execution which was notoriously impossible to raid or escape from. The raid was disasterous. Very few members survived, resulting in the Resistance being forced to reorganise itself, and choosing Elan as a full leader when previously only individual cells had been led. After the location of Homeland Security's new headquarters was discovered, Elan led a raid to attack here. However, the raid turned into an ambush, and all other members of her cell were killed. Elan herself only barely escaped, due to the fact that both of her parents sacrificed themselves together to provide a distraction so she could flee. Returning to the house, she broke the news to Dann. They conceived the idea of attempting to reverse time, hoping that by convincing their past selves not to take part in the battle at Kirby Plaza, it'd be enough to stop the explosion. They time travelled back to do this, and Elan also took the opportunity to speak with Nathan Petrelli again, convincing him to interfere. They were successful, and the explosion was prevented. Strengths & Weaknesses Elan is very driven and confident, and she works well with people. She is a good fighter, and has taken good offensive abilities. She is stubborn and will never give up or admit defeat. The Resistance had been a cause she'd willingly die for. She is also fit, and quite strong physically, in addition to now being fast due to her enhanced speed. Her greatest weakness is how likely she is to be over-run by her emotions. She doesn't always think clearly and she doesn't always think decisions through. Her logic is faulty. Her core ability is also one of the weakest possible multiple abilities. Etymology The name Elan comes from a Welsh valley, and can also mean "light" or "graceful", or "drive or push". This could refer to the light which appears when she absorbs an ability, the grace with which she can move as a result of her absorbed enhanced speed, or the drive with which she pushes herself forwards to achieve her set tasks. Her middle name, Neve, is a Gaelic name which means "radiance" or "brightness", and this could refer to the light emitted when she absorbs an ability. Her adoptive surname, Greene, refers to the colour green, and her own eye colour. The colour is associated with youth, inexperience and innocence, though the last 2 would likely be ironic references in her case. Her paternal surname, Reist, is a Norse name which means "son of Bjam Isle", while her maternal surname, Vaughan, is a Welsh name which means "small". Her marital surname, Maxxted, may be derived from Max which means "greatest", but also may be Kentish and meaning "boundary post" or "stone". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.